onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XScar
Welcome XScar Colored Chapter Covers Are these colored volumes anywhere else online? Does Oda color them? 00:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It seems to be at least more official to use them over the anime. They look very nice, and are definitely viable to be used here. 00:51, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I assume the previews are available somewhere for free though? 00:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, please can you tell me where to find the colored chapters? They will be really useful for the wiki so please if you know how to have access to them tell me. Cya 10:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I was cleaning it. 19:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) First of all, it still looks high quality, so I do not understand why you are complaining about. Second, your image was like thing weird brown color, have you seen the other raw manga images on this wiki? All of them are black and white. How is it cover contrasted? Just because it's black and white and not that weird brown color. Third, it still is detailed enough. So cry me a river. 19:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I can when apparently you can't. You just seem like you got angry at me for just cleaning, when I'm like one of the few cleaner on this website. I grayscaled it and it just didn't seem right. I know there is gray in manga, I've noticed that. That might be for your preference about the contrast. No one has complained about the other manga raws, since they are very similar to this one. I know that you were trying to prevent a image war, but I try to not get involve in them, so I'll probably won't revert it back if you do. 23:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Back to what this section was for, is there any way to purchase these online? The only options I've encountered are getting them on a smart phone app... but I can't download the app due to not living in Japan. 05:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Raws Hi, I saw you uploading better versions of the cover of volume 68. Is there a new raw available? So where did you downloaded your volume? Cleaning Can you clean the manga image here? 21:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Along with this if you don't mind. 22:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Would you be able to provide a cleaner Sanji and Vergo image? The manga won, and the current one is a big smudgy. 04:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Digital Jump So, did Jump release again digitally this week? If so, did it have color? 08:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Shanks Would you be able to provide a clean version of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shanks_Arrives.png? 18:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ebook I recently bought Volume 70 on ebookjapan, but can't figure out how to download it to view in ebook reader. Do you know how? 20:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, I got it into the ebook reader now, but now I get a few errors when I double click on the book. First, this pops up, then it takes me to a screen where this shows up. It then takes me to the email and password screen, and if I hit OK, it doesn't work, but if I hit this button, it goes pulls up this error, and this window http://puu.sh/4shye.png. It just won't let me open the book. lol 21:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Raws Which raws/fansubs are you using for those new anime images? They look much better than the quality of K-F and Vegapunk. 15:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ehh, nvm. It's youtube. 20:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Contrast Well thank you for your opinion. The only complaints that I ever gotten on cleaning or editing pictures were from you. I got the point they aren't just black and white! I think I should know that by now, especially if I continue cleaning and notice gray. I get that, you don't have to keep reminding me. With my pointless edits?! Geez, thanks! It's not like you actually clean them, volunteering and taking up the time to do so, when you get them from somewhere else. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Especially when criticizing it comes to cleaning manga pictures. There are many styles. Just deal with it. If you are complaining about the Law, Caesar, and Straw Hats in Disguise picture, let me just tell you that someone came to me and asked if I could improve the picture by darkening the background and the server. Other than that, I didn't even touch the contrast, I only darken a few parts. 23:48, December 30, 2013 (UTC)